Nano technologies are widely recognized as enabling enhanced and new functionality to a wide range of applications and products. There have been many different ways developed to create and apply nanomaterials. One method for making dry nanocoatings is vapor deposition.
There is a continuing need for a non-vacuum deposition machine that can apply dry-deposited nanocoatings to a wide of range of surfaces in a wide range of locations. Embodiments of the present invention comprises such a machine that can apply dry-deposited nanocoatings to a wide range of surfaces in a wide range of locations and can do so using low electrical power.
There are many different vapor deposition processes. Most of these require a very low-pressure environment to function. Some chemical vapor deposition (CVD) techniques can operate at or near atmospheric pressure. One such technique is the combustion chemical vapor deposition (CCVD) process (U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,021). There is a continuing need for such a process that can be used in a wide variety of locations; embodiments of the present invention satisfy this need. In fact, an embodiment of the current invention comprises a machine that can be plugged into a standard electrical outlet, allowing a wide range of people to apply high-quality vapor-deposited nanocoatings on a wide range of surfaces in a wide range of locations, a capability which did not exist prior to the present innovation.